


Oral Fixation

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Casey wonders about nicknames. Bryce is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oral Fixation

aware he had done it, but, Christ, was she happy he did. That one little sound told she so much. Not to mention the way his fingers squeezed needily at her hips and that his eyes seemed to lose focus. Suddenly, she felt like she was taking up his entire field of vision. Nothing beyond she existed. Not to him. All that for just one simple word.

"You like, sunshine?" she asked.

"I dunno if it has the same ring as, uh, as whatever it was that I said, but it's alright." He said, squirming under her penetrating gaze.

"Just alright? You want something else?" She teased.

"If you-if you think you can c-come up with something better…" He stuttered.

"Okay, pretty boy." She purred. “Whatever you want.”

If she thought _sunshine_ had done it for him, _pretty boy_ blew that out of the water. A shiver tore through his body right down to his fingertips as his mouth dropped open into a quiet moan.

Despite the low volume, the sound echoed in her ears. It dripped with pure need. As though he could not go another second without her touching him. The thorny goosebumps dominated the usually silky-soft skin of his arms, the diagnostician could feel the electric shock that ran through his spine.

He was beautiful, enticing, and Casey was only human. Leaning forward, she traced her tongue up the shell of his ear, biting it lightly.

"That better?" She muttered against his ear.

Pulling back, the woman watched as Bryce opened and closed his mouth, fishing for anything to say in response. He was not having much luck, just spitting out collections of sounds that did not quite resemble words.

"Come on, pretty boy, use your words." She said, cupping his cheek and rolling her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Yes." His voice cracked on the word.

"Good boy." She said, smirking like a well-fed cat. "Now, how about we get you out of those clothes. I want to see all of my pretty baby."

" _Please_ …" He breathed.

Carefully, Casey repositioned herself, so she had full access to his clothing. She only managed a couple of buttons before his much larger hand curled around one of hers. Before she could ask him about what was wrong, he brushed a tender kiss over her knuckles.

"I love you, Casey." He said.

Smiling, she pulled his hand to her mouth and returned the gesture.

"I love you too." She replied.

With her hand back, she made quick work of his shirt. She pushed it open and took in the chiselled expanse of his chest. She trailed her fingers across the lines of his taut muscles, admiring the trail of goosebumps the left behind.

Bryce was lovely. Devastatingly so. Bringing her head down, she followed the same path her fingers had taken, stopping briefly to lap at his nipples. He whined softly at the attention, tangling his hands in her hair.

"You're so beautiful." Casey said.

She kissed up his chest to his lips, and he tilted his head to meet hers. His lips pressed hungrily to her own. The faint taste of honey teased her senses as she dipped her tongue into his mouth. She loved that he always managed to taste sweet.

Lightly, she ran her tongue over his own, savouring that elusive sweetness for as long as she could. Slipping her hand down to rub him through his pants, she was surprised to find him fully hard. Even though she had barely touched him, he was straining against his zipper.

"Casey…" He whimpered against her mouth.

"I bet that's uncomfortable. Do you want me to take care of that, pretty boy?" She asked, popping the button.

"Please. Please take care of it!" He begged, bucking his hips into her hand.

Without responding verbally, she pushed his pants down to his thighs while trailing burning kisses down his torso. She pressed a kiss to each of his hip bones before wrapping her hand around his cock. Giving it a few long, slow strokes that had him bucking into her hand, she looked up at him.

"Tell me what you want." She said.

"Your mouth. Please, Case…" He said almost immediately.

"Anything for my sweet boy." She mewled wickedly.

Slowly, she dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, paying special attention to the ridge of the head. A low moan sounded above her. She took a moment to appreciate the sound before sinking his cock into her mouth. His hips bucked, and she gagged slightly. Breathing softly through her nose, she gripped his hips tightly to keep him from doing it again. She bobbed her head slowly, running her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Come on, don't tease…" Bryce begged, straining against her restrictive grip.

Casey did not say anything but picked up the pace slightly. Removing on hand from its place on his hip, she fondled his balls and teased lightly at his perineum. His hips flexed wildly against her hand. It only took swallowing around him once before he was calling out warnings and groaning loudly into the open air. She pulled off before he could cum, ignoring the disappointed whine.

"Wanna come. Please, Casey, I wanna come so bad." He cried, bucking into the air looking for friction.

"I know, pretty boy." She said, shimmying out of her pants. "I want to be ridding you when you do, but you got to prep me first. Can you do that for me? Can you finger me until I'm nice and open for you, pretty boy?"

"Uh-huh…" He said, fumbling for the lube that appeared on the table. Turning, she presented herself to him, so he had better access. Gentle as always, he sunk a long finger into she.

"That's my good boy…" She sighed.

As he fingered her open, he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her hand around his cock again, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Then he curled them a bit.

"There! That's it." She mewled, rocking back against him. "More!"

He obediently added another finger.

"Am I making you feel good?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Whether it was from moaning or just from the idea that he was bringing her pleasure, she could not tell.

"So good…" She said.

The curvaceous blonde felt his cock twitch in her hand, and he shivered.

"Close." The usually prideful man whimpered.

"Let me sit on your pretty cock, pretty boy." She purred.

Almost reluctantly, he slipped his fingers from she, and she positioned herself over him. Neither of she was interested in waiting long. Once he was fully seated inside her, she could already feel him shivering with the effort not to cum.

"Move?" It came out as a question. Both asking her permission and begging her to ride him until he was shaking with overstimulation.

Picking up her hips, she dropped them back slowly. She savoured the slight burn of the stretch. Hands quickly found her hips, and then she was moving. She was not sure if he had thrust up into her or if it was her that had started this feverish pace on her own.

She did not care, in any way. It did not matter when he was hitting that spot inside her just right.

"So good, pretty boy! Right there!" She cried.

"So tight. So good. I want to cum! Please can I cum?" He begged, digging his fingers into her hips in a way that would definitely bruise.

Pulling his chin up with two fingers, she kissed him like her life depended on it. Tongues tangled sloppily, her teeth clicked together, and the angle was a little off considering the constant motion.

Still, she could not bring herself to care with him, whining obscenities into her mouth. Begging to cum so prettily. If she were a little meaner or not so desperate herself, she would draw it out a little longer.

_Maybe next time._

Separating with a wet pop, she smoothed her thumb across his spit-slick, swollen lips.

"Are you going to be a good boy and cum for me?" She asked.

He nodded, hooded eyes staring at his girlfriend pleadingly.

"Close, close, please." He whined, dropping his head forward to her chest.

Casey smirks. "Cum, pretty boy."

With a long, low moan, Bryce was gone.

He pounded sloppily into she with uncontrolled thrusts, wrapping his arms around her back to pull she impossibly closer. Between that and the sight of his utterly wrecked expression, she went tumbling over the edge after him. Her own shout of pleasure shook the room. Her thighs trembled with the force of it. For a second, she swore that she had stopped breathing.

"Holy fuck." She panted as she came down from her high.

"Felt pretty holy to me." Bryce said, leaning heavily against the arm of the couch.

"When I find my brain, I'll say something witty too." She said.

She let him slip out of her, opting to ignore the mess running down her thighs in favour of laying against his chest again.

"Anytime you want do that again, I'd happily oblige, honey." He said.

"You just fucked my brain across the room while I called you pretty boy, and you're already thinking about round two?" She snorted.

He shrugged. "Should I not be?"

 _Well, round two did sound pretty good_ , the clinic doctor thought.

"Give me a hot minute, and I'll get right on that, sunshine." She did not miss the love in his dark eyes as he gazed down at her with a crooked grin.

_Or the way his cock twitched in interest._


End file.
